


The Shoes

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Just a one shot where Iris misses her girlfriend, Thea.Thank you to my darling Batty for Betaing this.Flarrowverse Rare Pair Event : Day 8/Writer's choice.





	The Shoes

“Mommy, mommy!” came the cries from the two little girls, just after the doorbell rang. 

“Yes, girls. I heard the door,” Iris Thawne said, moving past Jasmine and Kristen. She walked from the kitchen table to the front door. She looked out the small peep hole, before she pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway was a delivery man in a UPS uniform. “Hi, I’m looking for Iris West.”

“That’s me,” Iris said, forcing herself to smile. “West is my maiden name.”

“Oh, great. Can you sign here?” The man held out an electronic signature pad for her to sign.   
  
Iris stepped out of the house, and crossed her arms. “Just what am I signing for?”

“A package, ma’am.”

Iris stared at the man, before she scribbled her name. Hedisappeared and came back with a medium box. He handed it to her, and disappeared. She went back in the house, locked the door, and made her way to the kitchen. She placed the box on the kitchen counter, before she turned back to her sink of dishes.

She finished washing the dishes before she put the girls down for a nap. She came back to the kitchen to reheat her coffee. As she idled in front of the machine her eyes landed on the box, and she grinned. She picked it up, and the warm coffee mug before she went back into her bedroom. She took a sip of coffee, and made a disgusted face.

_ Damnit. I’m never going to get the hang of that stupid coffee pot. _ She thought, as she flopped down onto her bed. She ripped into the box, only to find another smaller box inside the first one. There was a cream colored envelope on top with her name on it. She opened it, and laughed at the very brief message.

_ Enjoy, bitch xx T _

Iris laughed, before she placed the note card to the side. She pulled the next box open and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous pair of black Louboutin’s with the red sole. She pulled them out of the box and hugged them. Excitedly, Iris slipped the beautiful heels on her feet. She moaned in pleasure as they fit her perfectly. She stood up and walked over the room. She seemed to glide instead of walking.

She grabbed her coffee and went to stand in front of the mirror. These shoes were gorgeous. She continued to admire them from every direction before she sat back on the bed. She grabbed her phone, and smiled as she scrolled through facebook. 

Iris finally leaned back on her pillows and crossed her legs to stare at her shoes. She snapped a picture and sent it quickly to Thea.

_ You didn’t have too, bitch, but I appreciate it xx I _

Iris threw her phone down, and went back to admiring her beautiful heels. A loud vibrating noise got her to answer her phone. 

“Hey babe,” a warm voice greeted Iris. 

“Thea!” Iris squealed, “when are you coming home? The girls and I miss you!”

“Soon.” she promised. “So, you got my package?”

“Of course I did! Do you want to see them?”

“Yes, please!”

Iris fumbled with the phone to make it a video call. She pressed the button, and showed the shoes to Thea. Iris turned the phone back to herself, and hungrily soaked in her sweetheart’s face.

“They’re gorgeous, baby. Almost as pretty as you,” Thea smiled widely at her girlfriend.

Iris grinned back, unable to control herself. “I can’t wait until you’re home with us again.” 

Thea tucked her hair behind her ears, “I miss your monsters too.” 

“Monsters now, huh?”

Iris watched Thea’s expression change into a brilliant smirk.“Well, everyone in that house tries to wreck me. Those monsters keep begging me to give them piggy back rides, and you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”   
  


“You’re no better,” Iris laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Gross. Don’t you have a room for that?!” a shout came behind Thea. Siblings. The worst.

“Shut up, Ollie,” Thea laughed, shoving her brother away. 

“Have a good day, T. Kick all the ass.”

“See you soon, Iris.” 

Iris hung up the phone, and held it tight to her chest. Since Eddie’s death, she had been pretty lonely, but then Thea Queen came into like a breath of fresh air. She was fierce and brash, but also caring and sweet. Thea loved to spoil her loved ones, and the girls adored Thea. 

In the nearly five years since Eddie’s death, the girls have grown into beautiful, wild, vivacious ladies. They knew about their Dad and Iris talked about him often.

Iris spent the day playing around the house with the girls. Uncle Barry joined them for a dinner and a camp out in the living room. Being around her best friend lifted her mood quite a bit. 

That night the girls had crashed out on the floor in their sleeping bags, while Barry and Iris sat on the couch drinking wine and gossiping. The wine didn’t affect Barry, but Iris got quite a lovely glow from it.

Barry smiled at her, and gently touched the toe of her heels that she had not taken off. “You have worn these the entire time I’ve been here.”

“Thea,” Iris said, as she refilled her glass. “She’s in Starling this week, and she-”

“Wait, wait.” Barry laughed, waving his wine glass around. “Thea Queen? Oliver’s little sister?”

“Yes,  _ that _ Thea Queen.” 

“Does the Arrow know you’ve corrupted his baby sister?”

“I’m not afraid of the Arrow,” Iris laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. “Thea’s been sweet to me since Eddie died. She sent me a letter with a check for five thousand in it. She told me it was fees owed to Officer Thawne. She refused to explain it, and-” Barry was smiling widely. “Stop smiling!” Iris insisted, placing her glass down on the end table. “I tried to call her and tell her she was being ridiculous that I was fine, but she told me to cash it and use it for the girls.”

“Well, then you had to use it, didn’t you?”

“Barry Allen!” Iris scolded a bit louder than necessary. “I did cash it, and left it in my bank account for years until someone at the department forgot to file the paperwork and Eddie’s check stopped coming for those four months. I called Thea and explained to her what a goddess she was and I asked her out for dinner.”

Barry’s tone was surprised. “Iris, that was two years ago!”

Iris shrugged. “We’ve been taking it slowly.” 

“So, I got in trouble for dating Linda Park, but you can date Thea Queen for nearly two years and I’m just supposed to accept it?”

Iris smiled, picked up her wine glass, and smiled widely. “Yes you are.” 

Barry laughed, “that’s not fair, Iri-”

“Iris!?” a woman’s voice called, as the door shut gently. Iris sat up with stiffly.

“Babe?” she called, struggling to pull the blanket off herself. “Barr, did you know?!” 

Barry laughed. “Thea and I love surprising you.”

Iris threw herself into Thea’s arms and Thea held her close. “I missed you, Iris.”

“Why did you go?” 

“I had to give Tommy the keys to Verdant,” Thea said pulling back to look at Iris’ face. “God, you’ve gotten more beautiful seen I’ve seen you last.”

Iris cocked a single eyebrow.“You saw me this afternoon?”

Thea wrinkled her nose, and placed a quick peck on Iris’ lips. “And smarter too.”

Iris studied Thea’s smile, and pulled her close. “You’re staying?” 

“As long as you’ll have me.”

Barry joined the two women in the doorway. “Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll stay down here with the girls?” 

“You’re the best brother.” Iris slipped an arm around Barry’s slim waist. “Does Dad know?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Thank you for bringing my girl home.” 

“You’re welcome. Go enjoy her. Maybe leave the shoes here?”

It would seem that Thea had a different idea. “How about you leave the clothes here and wear the shoes?” with that the pair disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
